Pure Cheese
by frizzle1872
Summary: Maybe corny jokes are what Carol needs in this world...and whole lot of Daryl!


**A\N So I'm currently writing 'A Final Goodbye', but this was in my head, and I had to write it :) It might be a bit OOC :P**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Dale was gone and Carol just couldn't take it. She had left him out to dry, he needed her to back him on the matter, and she just stood there and let him search desperately for any strand of humanity the group had.

But they didn't have it.

She sat in Dale's RV, looking hopelessly out the window and onto the landscape that seemed to go on and on forever stretching from Hershel's own backyard to people's property. _Dead_ people's property. Her heart twinged at the though of Dale being one of those innocent people. She breathed as best she could, trying not to cry again, but she knew in a matter of moments, those damned tears would arise again.

"'Ey, Carol," She almost didn't hear those two simple words. Carol whipped around, not realizing a wealth of tears were streaking her face. Daryl was certain she said something, but it was inaudible, so he sat in front of her. He felt deja vu over-come him at that moment, feeling that exact moment once before and he hated it. The awkward, tension filled silence grew deeper as did his anger. Finally, he said something he didn't even mean to.

"'Cuse me Miss," He started. Carol averted her gaze to the red-neck and her face was free of tears. He felt embarrassed as the words popped out, but he couldn't take them back now. Maybe this wasn't the best solution to solve her of her crippling depression, but it was the only thing that kept his mother going when Papa Dixon beat her. "Are those your church pants?" Carol gave him an utterly confused look before observing her hole-filled, stain covered shorts she suddenly felt self-conscious about.

"No," She answered meekly, trying to figure out what he had meant. He almost smiled, but held it back.

Why did she have to look so damn cute when she was freaked out?

"Oh, well they sure are holy!" Carol's eyebrows furrowed in confusement before it finally clicked. Her mouth curved up and she smiled widely.

"Holy shit, it actually worked," Daryl muttered, staring in bewilderment at the woman before him. He actually made her smile. Usually he made her upset or distressed, but he made her _smile._ He knew he had to do it again, he loved that smile.

"Tell me another," She virtually demanded. She said it in a playful enough tone for the state that she was in now, so Daryl understood. She _needed_ to laugh.

"Oh Carol..." Daryl mumbled, looking at her shirt. Her eyebrows ruffled as she checked to see what he saw.

"What?"

"You have some snoo on yur shirt," He pointed out, gesturing to her perfectly clean and washed shirt. (Thanks to her)

"What's snoo?" She questioned, looking for an answer on the so called hick's face. He simply smiled and waited a bit for her response. Her face then melted into realization, then into pure laughter. It was short and crisp, but it made Daryl's heart skip a beat.

And he hated that.

"Funny," She remarked, catching her breath.

"What's white all over and cain't climb a tree?" He asked, grinning a bit. Carol pondered this for a moment before answering.

"You," She stated matter-of-factly. Daryl was taken aback from her answer that was dripping in challenge and rudeness. Daryl took all of his will power not to laugh and instead bit his lip.

"A fridge," He mumbled, taking a deep breath in to prevent his laughter. Carol chuckled at this, but shook her head.

"I like my answer better,"

"Nah, mine was better. It's by the book,"

"Since when do you go by the book?" Carol challenged, leaning in and raising her eyebrow. Daryl stared at her, at a loss for words.

God damn this woman.

"Whatever," He got up to leave when her arm was on his shoulder. She propelled herself up using that very shoulder, but her hand never left it.

"Why did you tell me those jokes?" She asked, looking up at his eyes. He always seemed to loom at her mouth before he ever started to talk to her. Finally when his gaze caught up with her eyes, she was looking at him head on.

"Dunno, you were just so freakin' depressed an' it made me well, fuckin' angry," Carol looked at him before laughing again and he had a sudden urge. One he didn't even realize he was doing _until_ he did it.

He grabbed the right side of her face and crashed their lips together, cutting off her laugh. He seemed to savor the kiss and crushed her lips deeper into his (if that was possible) and they molded together in perfect harmony at this sudden action of his. He pulled back and saw she didn't reject the kiss. Her face was flushed, as her lips were pink.

"Sorry," He apologized sheepishly, not bothering to look at her. Carol bit her lip to stop her widening smile from crushing him.

"I'm not, somehow you surprised me twice today," She said softly, grinning like an idiot. Daryl saw this and felt himself give in as well. As his lips met hers again (this time mutually) he knew he would be responsible...

For never making her cry again.

**A\N So that was a stupid little thing :P Please tell me if you liked it or not! ^.^ Have a nice day!**


End file.
